pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chai-Tao
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse For things already in the official series, like types, old moves, and abilities, can we just link to those articles on Bulbapedia? Or should we recreate those pages on this wiki? Wilink 18:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Test Hi. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help as much as I'd like to. I created a page for Budcheep as a test, and I think I've gotten most of the information correct, but I couldn't find the weight, height, species, and base exp. The location and pokedex entries are also missing. I used the herovor page as a source, but I can't seem to change the main information box to the correct color, or any of the borders. If you find any other mistakes, please tell me. I'd really like to help more, and knowing how to do these kinds of things would help me a lot. Wilink 18:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tao, it's somebody. Could you give me some hints on how to create/edit pages about the fakemon? I'm really wanting to be usefull, and the wiki's perfect for that! Thanks,Me.somebody 14:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tao! Thanks for the hints, I found them on the forum. I've starte to edit the orgin of the fakemon, like Lavenrina, Wrapho and some others. I'll be doing more soon! 19:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tao, I need help using the Pokemon Template to create an article. Robinsu 21:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Robinsu Chai Tao, OMG! How did you make all those Fakemon! and the towns, can you tell me how you made them? Please? NgoRock rises this summer! 21:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm here to help however I can. I really wanna see this project work. I can do mostly movesets, stats all those lovely things but if you want me to do anything specific ask and I'll do my best. Is there going to be breeding moves? and sorr it's taken me awhile to reply I moved city and only got internet now Hey Tao Its Carterma By the way how do you make a complete page??????? Hey, i'm doing the rikoto dex page and I noticed that there are two pupool's one in the pupetal evo line and the other is pupool, thought you should know, i'll leave it as is for now and just keep editing. And sorry if this has already been brught to your attention Hey Tao Come to my new wiki at: Pokemon Aqua and Flare Wiki Mabye you can get a picture for me :) Thanks Carterma You're quite welcome! I'll try not to make any major edits, but if I add something you don't want on a page for some reason don't be afraid to tell me. Harvest Moonstruck 00:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Umm hi, I just wanted to know if I could use some of your pokemon in this story that I am doing. If not then it's ok. But if you approve I could tell you the storyline FinalHeartLover 05:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) [Josh2846] (talk) 13:48, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Chai-Tao, I'm Sorry For Stealing? Purrlit? Into? Cortten.[Josh2846] (talk) 13:48, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the message. I'm so excited about this project. I have some really great ideas. Thank you very much Siderides123 Just to be on the safe side are we allowed to edit pages at any time. For instance are we allowed to edit a random page, that will need it. Hello, I really admire all the work you've put into setting up this wiki, it looks really good. I'm the admin of my own Pokemon fangame wiki that we're trying to organize. Could you perhaps explain how you made your templates, or at least give a hint as to what we can do to make our wiki look as nice as yours? Thanks, Nageki (talk) 21:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry about copying things from your wiki-- that was not my idea, but I know it's rude to just take the things you worked hard on without asking. We'll remove the copied content. Neither of us developers really know how to use Wikia and we would appreciate some pointers regarding templates. I have been looking at Wikia's tutorials but they haven't been very helpful, and I am not good at coding myself. I'd like to be able to create infobox templates for Pokemon, locations and characters. If you have any advice for how I can do that, or any links to tutorials that you used, that would be much appreciated. Thank you for your time. Nageki (talk) 17:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Tao. Nice to meet you. Glad to be a member of the Pokemon Solar Light/Lunar Dakr Wiki page. I always have curious questions and other facts about the game and its Pokemon. Just wanna look forward to anything from you or the others like WaterTrainer. Lemme know if you have a chance so I can ask you. Keep up the good work! Jlog3000 (talk) 18:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't want you to think I stole your ideas, but just so it's clear, you don't want me to do a fanfiction based on Pokemon: Solar Light and Lunar Dark? Chai-Tao thank you for creating this wikia! I searched for a wikia like this a long time! ^-^ Patriot surger (talk) 17:19, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Dude, so did you make these, or is this just a place for all pokemon ideas to go?21:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC)CommodusNox (talk) Rikoto Dex About how you said that rikoto dex list from watertrainer didn't need to be there, that dex list has pokemon not on this wiki and has new sprites and different names. Raichu8575 (talk) 18:47, December 26, 2013 (UTC) We need some pokemon sugi art Raichu8575 (talk) 16:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) question Does water trainer know about this wiki? And is he doesn't can you let him know? I can't because I don't have a deviantART account because i'm too young. Of course he knows about this wiki, we are creating the game together. Chai-Tao (talk) 17:50, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay CT, I understand. Still, it's disappointing when you put a lot of work into the edits you've made, only to be told it's not needed, but this is your wiki and I'll respect your wishes. But can you at least tell me if there are some Pokemon pages I can edit? Hi. I'm new. Just one to know if I'm aloud to make up stuff for pages on this wiki. I was looking for a wiki where I could make up things, and be free. Can make up things for fakemon phsiology or facts and etc. which you haven't edited yet? Please answer me soon or tell me on my talk page. DanChan123 (talk) 01:34, February 18, 2014 (UTC)DanChan123 Hiya! Thanks for the welcome!! I hope this Wiki (and the game) keeps getting bigger and better! I already posted this question somewhere, but I really wanna know the answer, so...Where do you exchange coins for prizes in Rustbolt's Game Corner? Thanks for your time! If there's anything you'd like me to do, just ask. PlumberGirl (talk) 23:30, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Pokemon backsprites Hi Tao, For the past 2 years i have been trying to make a simple gba rom hack usng a very similar pokedex i found online on Google images. As i was trying to make this hack, I encountered many difficulties along the way (which is why it has taken me so long), but those problems have now been solved. I just discovered this page today, and I was wondering if you could post the Pokemons' backsprites on your wiki or send them to me for me to put into my game. It would be a huge help to my simple hack, and I would be extremely thankful. Cantwan (talk) 22:21, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Cantwan hi Chai-Tao, I am a huge pokemon fan and am really interested in your rom hack and I wanted to dowload it but for some reason it got canceled so I tried to download it again but it won't let me. my question is is there another way to download your rom? yours, Winston --Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna kill you anyway 17:55, August 1, 2014 (UTC) thanks you for sharing. I hope I will enjoy it, I won't doubt it though. your Winston Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna kill you anyway 11:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you make a Soalr Light Lunar Dark download for Mac. Plz that would help alot.TyTheHydraDragon (talk) 22:11, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tao can you help with one of my pages? I'm trying to make a town infobox and something aint going right with it. http://pokemon-divine-and-galaxy.wikia.com/wiki/Town_Infobox Shadow7396 (talk) 21:44, December 30, 2014 (UTC) k sorry bout thatChristiano19 (talk) 00:30, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Can I edit the stats, abilities, etc, of the pokemon that arent in the first 252? You said that they weren't in the demo, so.... Christiano19 (talk) 02:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I cant' seem to find the pokeball for the girl in cresflight? Kurobina (talk) 19:32, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok, will try that sometime before I go to sleep. Thanks need to get the second in uranium first. Also got other hobbies and stuff to deal with as a multi tasker with plenty of internerests even if most of them are online. Enjoying your game so far... Love quests...Though it didn't take me long to realize that Moonky needs to get off my team for now. Sucks because moonkies one of my favorite designs and it's not every day you get to see swift on a psychic. Not including Starmie. Kurobina (talk) 07:39, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Found it <3 Kurobina (talk) 10:24, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I got a Glowfly(Evolved After Gym Battle)! :D Kurobina (talk) 10:59, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Does terras have more then one Ability? All I am getting is defeatist so far...You should have an place to list their possible abilities too. hi, my names luke! would you need any help with maybe some grammar fixes? i've seen some mistakes looking through these pages. also, the css could need a fix, too. if you want, i could fix these. it would be my* pleasure! whoops, my old message didn't have my sig. oh well, i'm AwesomeLuke (talk) 17:02, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello U need any help to edit informations at this wiki? I'm playing the game and i have some experiencing doing stuff like this, and if u have a helper it would be easier to provide the correct information. - XicoPT18 Ok i will put the sprites update 96x96, i used 80x80 because of it was the size of current Beopup sprite before i changed. I hope my little help can be usefull. And Good luck continuing this game, i love it I need to know In pokemon solar light and lunar dark i need to know where to find the fire stone please help Eggmaster92 (talk) 09:04, July 26, 2015 (UTC)Eggmaster92 Hey, Just wondering why the base stat totals at level 50 and 100 are not filled in. Do you need some support filling them in? I could it, if you want. Solarzonar (talk) 00:23, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Please help! I have used my Bike many times trying to get my Fibbitt to evolve, but it won't! I don't make him faint or anything!!! Please help! Hello, do u know where to find a Mystic Stone in this game? Love, Brandon1991 Some Questions, by Brandon1991 1. Do you know where to find a Cold Stone outside of the Waytide City Quest? If there isn't, will there be a way in the next demo in September? 2. Will the Tropic Jungle/Valley be in the next demo, because that Groilla pokemon is cute as heck man. 3. I heard that in Rassic City, the Dragon Elite 4 member Rex will be there. Will there be a battle with him or something, or will he give some rare Dragon pokemon? That is all of the questions! Please answer if you can! Thank you both for this game!!! I can't wait for the next demo! You guys are amazing! I like exclamation points!!! WHY DID YOU DElETE MY WORK?!DDDDD:< WHY DID YOU DELETE MY WORK?!DDDDD:<